Trilha sonora para o fim do mundo
by May Malfoy
Summary: Gosto de ver Sirius ao piano. Sirius olha para mim sem tirar os dedos do piano. Ele exibe seus dentes para mim num sorriso mau que eu já conheço bem. Sirius é meu deus do rock 'n roll. [oneshot] [1o lugar challenge SB]


**NA:** Para ler ouvindo_ San paolo Rain_ de Tom McRae ou _Scherzo no. 1, op. 20 de _Chopin.

_Do not disturb this blood red earth_

_There's giants sleeping beneath_

_And carnival queens on their deathbed scenes_

_All go through the motions of grief._

Gosto de ver Sirius ao piano. Sirius debruçado sobre piano, golpeando as teclas com uma violência que escandalizava nossos velhos professores de música. Mas não há professores aqui agora. Não há ninguém além de Sirius, o piano de cauda e eu. Estou apaixonada pela violência com que ele maltrata o piano para tirar dele Scherzo no. 1, op. 20. Detesto piano, para falar com franqueza. Minhas mãos nunca foram flexíveis o bastante para o piano. Acho impossível gostar de alguma coisa que eu não domino completamente. Mas eu estou apaixonada por Sirius estapeando o piano para dar Chopin aos meus ouvidos. Seus cabelos crescidos caindo nos olhos e seus dentes cerrados. Agrada-me pensar que ele está se vingando do piano por mim, mas sei que ele tem seus próprios demônios para exorcizar. Olho para minhas mãos ossudas abraçando meus joelhos e penso duas coisas: que tia Wal vai brigar comigo se ver que estou com os pés no sofá e que eu tenho 15 anos. Sirius olha para mim sem tirar os dedos do piano. Ele exibe seus dentes para mim num sorriso mau que eu já conheço bem. Sirius pula e se mexe no banco simulando sexo com o piano. Sirius é um idiota e as coisas que ele faz são muito engraçadas.

Sirius é meu deus do rock 'n roll.

A língua de Sirius é áspera como a de um gato. Eu penso nisso ao final de um beijo em meu marido, cuja língua é macia e delicada. Ele tem olhos amendoados e apara seu cavanhaque a cada 3 dias. Rudolphus é um homem bonito. Gosto dele, do seu rosto bem cuidado e de todas as suas boas maneiras. Gosto de falar com ele, de dormir com ele e gosto do modo como ele concorda comigo. Nenhum outro homem teria sido uma escolha melhor. Eu disse isso a Sirius e ele me odiou. Eu o odiei antes, quando ele sucumbiu a uma estúpida crise de adolescência e nos deixou. Nós, sua família, seu bem mais precioso. Até trouxas sabem disso. E Sirius não soube. Sirius nunca teve mesmo um pingo de juízo. Nos deixou por uns "amigos". Eu era sua amiga. Narcissa. Regulus. Nós nunca o trairíamos. Seu "amigo" o traiu por um prato de comida e um teto seguro no meio da guerra. E nós nunca teríamos permitido isso se ele tivesse ficado do nosso lado. Sirius nos traiu. Bem, é como papai diz, Sirius sempre foi meio burro. Olho para meu marido. Ele está estudando cuidadosamente a planta do Ministério. Gosto de suas perguntas inteligentes como as que Regulus costumava fazer nos seus primeiros encontros com os Comensais.

Regulus sempre foi mais inteligente que Sirius.

O anjo de pedra de Regulus olhava na nossa direção, mas não nos via. A estátua negra mirava o chão, com os lábios entreabertos como se estivesse na iminência de falar. O rosto idêntico ao da centena de outros anjos, cada um com uma alma para guardar. Meu querido primo traidor do Lord das Trevas. Eu choro por ele agarrada em meu pai e quando abro meus olhos molhados, vejo Sirius parado ao nosso lado. Ele não me olha. Ele só olha o túmulo fechado que sem nada dentro. Aposto que também não ouve as palavras do sacerdote. Quero gritar, mas tenho que ser forte já que não sou mais criança. Sou uma moça de 18 anos, adulta, chorando abraçada com o pai. Porque eu amava meu primo.

Todos amávamos Regulus. Ele era bonito e muito mais gracioso que eu ou Sirius, parecia irmão de Narcissa. Acho que demos a ele amor demais e o fizemos pensar que ele era melhor que nós. Seu anjo parece querer nos contar um segredo. Sinto raiva. Raiva de que existam pessoas felizes enquanto temos que enterrar Regulus que era tão bonito. Sirius olha para nossos rostos, um por um, como se os examinasse. Tia Wal, papai, Narcissa, Andie, nossos primos de todos os graus. Deveríamos ter dado menos amor para Regulus. O Lord também acha isso e lamentou ter que terminar com meu primo. Era um jovem promissor, ele disse, só foi demasiadamente mimado. Sirius olha para mim, não sei o que seu olhar quer dizer. Meus olhos estão turvos demais, todos parecem estar embaixo d'água. Sirius e eu olhando para aquela sepultura em mármore negro. O anjo de Regulus olhando através de nós. A morte de Regulus significa coisas diferentes para nós, eu posso ouvir nitidamente nos pensamentos de Sirius. Sirius sabe que estou treinando para ler pensamentos. Ele vai nos abandonar essa noite e eu nunca poderi perdoá-lo. Seus primos foram terrivelmente mimados, me diz o Lord com aquele olhar de carinho severo. Regulus e Sirius foram tirados de mim na mesma noite. Regulus por sua ingenuidade, Sirius por seu egoísmo.

Nunca o perdoarei por isso, nem que ele me peça de joelhos!

"Sirius", eu digo a ele por entre a parede de pedra. Minhas unhas em carne viva por causa da parede de pedras. Eu e as paredes de pedra. "Sirius...", digo tentando usar meu melhor tom de voz, mas soa quase como um gemido. Ele não me responde e sei que ele está ouvindo. "Sirius... O Lord voltou, eu posso senti-lo no meu braço, no meu cérebro. Posso sentir no meu coração...", eu digo sinceramente a ele porque quero salvá-lo. Se eu tivesse um Espelho de Ojesed tenho certeza que veria nosso triunfo, com Sirius ao nosso lado. Se eu puder convencê-lo... Mas não pude antes e não sei porque acho que poderia agora.

"Você não tem coração!", ele dá um berro desesperado e me faz pensar que Azkaban já o enlouqueceu há muito tempo. Eu tenho um coração e sei disso porque sinto doer desde que os portões da prisão se fecharam atrás de mim. Os gritos que Sirius dava antigamente faziam meu coração doer e quando ele se calou, fez meu coração doer mais. Sim, eu ainda tenho um coração, penso enquanto o dementador passa pela minha cela. "Você matou meu irmão, você os ajudou a me jogar aqui!", ele diz com a voz rouca. "Você não tem coração!", ele sentencia.

"Eu posso salvar você, primo", eu digo o mais suavemente que posso porque quero que ele acredite em mim. Não é mentira. Passo a mão com carinho na parede de pedras cheias de limo. Rudolphus também o sente voltando. Os olhos da cobra em nosso braço voltam à vida lentamente. Eu sabia que o Lord das Trevas não poderia nunca morrer! Quero salvar Sirius. Posso salvá-lo porque não fui eu que o condenei. Foram suas escolhas ruins e, se ele escolher certo, dessa vez pode se salvar.

"Por que prima? Está cavando um túnel?". Ouço sua risada e penso que não estou sendo suficientemente persuasiva.

"Você ainda pode se unir a nós! Vamos recomeçar e o Lord vai te aceitar. Você é tão talentoso...". Ele ainda ri. "Sirius, você não percebe que foi sua traição que te trouxe aqui!".

"Bellatrix você é cega ou será que esse lugar já se enlouqueceu?", ouço seus passos frenéticos pela cela e o barulho das grades sendo golpeadas. "Estamos no mesmo lugar! Estamos no mesmo lugar!", ele grita com toda força que um pulmão humano pode ter numa cela sem janelas. E continua rindo. Dessa vez também tenho que dar risada. Estamos no mesmo lugar e isso soa mesmo muito engraçado.

"Uma reunião da nobre e antiga família Black!"

"Sirius...", eu balbucio. Já sei que falhei na tarefa de salvá-lo.

"Somos feitos de veneno e merda! O mundo precisa se livrar de nós, Bellatrix! Eu me esforcei para ser uma pessoa boa, Bella!", ele lamenta. Eu tapo os ouvidos e me atiro contra as grades. Centenas de velas negras flutuam no vão central e nos dão a única iluminação que temos aqui. Aqui é o inferno, eu penso em meio aos gritos de Sirius. "Eu não posso ser uma boa pessoa porque eu já sou um Black!", ele diz chutando as grades e espalhando um barulho metálico por todo o terceiro andar. Tapo meus ouvidos com força, não pude salvar Sirius. Ele gargalha como no dia em que chegou. Me agarro com pernas e braços nas grades enferrujadas e imploro ao Dementador que tire aquilo de mim. Ele gentilmente me atende.

Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim.

Então eu estou sentada no túmulo de Arcturus Octavius Black, atrás de mim está aquela estátua terrível. Sou apaixonada por ela desde criança, embora toda vez que eu a veja minha alma se encha de um temor inexplicável. É um imenso anjo em mármore negro, gêmeo de todos os outros anjos que decoram cada uma das lápides dos meus antepassados. Mas o anjo de Arcturus sempre chamou minha atenção mais do que os outros. Eternamente curvado sobre o nome prateado de meu parente morto com as duas mãos escondendo o rosto. Não sei porque essa é minha favorita, nem porque eu gosto de me refugiar perto dela se ela me causa essa sensação estranha. Sempre imaginei que o rosto por trás daquelas mãos fosse mais bonito que os outros, embora eles fossem todos idênticos. A idéia de que talvez não haja nenhum rosto embaixo das mãos me assusta.

Eu vejo Sirius chegando, ele conhece meu esconderijo. Ele está usando aquela ridícula jaqueta de couro. Ele acende um cigarro e senta ao meu lado. Ficamos de costas para o meu anjo olhando além das grades brancas, agradecidos pelo cheiro do cigarro se sobrepor ao cheiro ruim das velas. É minha vez de dar a segunda tragada e Sirius joga o cigarro no chão. Antes que eu possa protestar, ele levanta com um pulo que termina exatamente em cima da brasa, encerrando minhas chances.

"Preciso te mostrar uma coisa", ele diz pondo-se a correr entre as sepulturas. Vez ou outra ele olha para trás e eu vejo um brilho no seu olhar que me anima a seguí-lo. A cada passo me lembro de coisas que ainda não aconteceram e fico confusa. Sou Bellatrix Black, tenho 19 anos, estou de casamento marcado com Rodolphus Lestrange. Meu primo que me arrasta por cima dos restos mortais da família fugiu de casa há anos e não nos falamos há um bom tempo. Somos inimigos. Somos inimigos porque eu sou Comensal da Morte. Lembrar-me disso é subitamente assustador e eu paro de andar. A cera negra derretida em cima dos túmulos e o cheiro forte de velas me lembram alguma coisa. Tenho certeza que é algo que eu não quero recordar. Sinto meu rosto queimando pelo esforço da corrida, Sirius está parado com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

"Não fomos boas pessoas, Bella", ele diz.

"Você bem que tentou...". E eu nunca vi ninguém tentar com tanto afinco. Lembro-me de Azkaban.

"Quando toda essa porcaria Black está dentro de você e a sua volta, fica muito mais difícil...", ele pondera com uma expressão de quem está pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Sirius dá de ombros tranqüilamente.

Eu sei que isso é verdade. O sorriso de Sirius abranda e algo de tristeza passa pelos seus olhos num relâmpago para logo se tornar seu costumeiro sarcasmo. "Por que estamos aqui?", digo me referindo ao cemitério.

"Essa é uma pergunta bastante filosófica, Bella!", ele ri e coça a cabeça fingindo estar confuso. Eu não digo nada porque sei que a resposta verdadeira virá em seguida. Ele aponta para o túmulo na nossa frente. O anjo sentado ao lado do nome estendia uma das mãos - para emoldurá-lo ou escondê-lo - enquanto a outra abraçava os joelhos. As letras do nome eram novas e estavam bem polidas.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

"Eu sou um fantasma?!", eu digo horrorizada com a idéia de ter sido covarde no momento da morte - momento esse do qual não há lembrança alguma por mais que eu me esforce. Sirius faz que não com a cabeça. Sinto um forte ímpeto de abraçá-lo, mas ele me estende a mão calmamente.

"Parece que temos negócios pendentes, Bella", ele dá de ombros tranqüilamente. O sol de final de tarde bate em seu rosto e vejo suas poucas sardas escondidas na sua pela morena.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com eu ter te matado?".

"Provavelmente...".

Continuamos andando de mãos dadas até sairmos do cemitério.

_We were so alive…_

_We were so alive …_

_Shelter me from this sky_

FIM


End file.
